


Brother, just lean in to the light

by na_shao



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Journey Into Mystery!Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/na_shao
Summary: “Who gave you that black eye?” Thor asks, tension running in his voice.Norns,who knows what kind of bruises Loki is hiding under his green and black costume.Loki snorts in response, unable to keep the irritation out of his tone. “Don’t be daft. You know who did it.”Thor presses a hand to Loki’s cheek, unbothered by his little brother pushing him away only seconds ago, and rubs a spot of dirt clean with his thumb. “Just tell me, Loki.”





	Brother, just lean in to the light

**Author's Note:**

> My love Rai [prompted me](http://angryzilla.tumblr.com/post/180683502300/who-gave-you-that-black-eye-hc-with-jim-loki) with: "“Who gave you that black eye?” h/c with JIM loki and thor >)"
> 
> I'm reposting it here!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it—title's from _The Calling_ by The Killers.

Thor traces the rim of purple and dark blue around Loki’s eye gently, frowning in concern and restrained anger that is stitched into the intricate web of his worst nightmare. 

_His little brother hurt. His little brother dead._

That’s his worst nightmare.

Loki flinches and looks away, smacking his brother’s hand in the process.

_Don’t look at me. I’m disgusting, and filthy, and unwanted. Don’t look, brother._

“Who gave you that black eye?” Thor asks, tension running in his voice.  _Norns_ , who knows what kind of bruises Loki is hiding under his green and black costume. 

Loki snorts in response, unable to keep the irritation out of his tone. “Don’t be daft. You know who did it.”

Thor presses a hand to Loki’s cheek, unbothered by his little brother pushing him away only seconds ago, and rubs a spot of dirt clean with his thumb. “Just tell me, Loki.”

“ _Asgardians_. Asgardians did this. They hate me, have you not realised? I need to leave.”

“You can’t leave. You are my salvation,” Thor says, a little desperate. His rough, experimented hands reach out for him, but Loki turns his back on him.

“I am nothing of the kind,” Loki replies distantly, shaking his head. “Don’t do this, Thor.”

Eyes like lightning in the dark of Asgard’s slumber, Loki throws one last look at Thor. He scrubs at his eyes, and he’s scrubbing so hard, so damn hard, expecting the tears and anger and frustration to go away,  iron and silver and melting glass in his lungs.

He clenches his hands into fists for a fleeting moment, and exhales.

Thor’s hands curl around his face in an instant and Loki—Loki doesn’t have the strength to fight it, not when Thor’s seidr moves in blue waves around his eye.

“Where did you learn that?”

Thor pushes Loki’s short dark hair aside.

“You taught me,” he answers, a sad smile on his lips. “Before you died.”

Loki looks up at him with gleaming eyes, full of noise and emotions Thor cannot pinpoint; and nods, slowly.

Suddenly, his heart starts beating again, pumping hard against his ribcage in pulsations that are almost too much to handle. The other man stares back, for a moment surprised, his blue eyes warm and silent.

The moon, timid and quiet, is starting to leak pools around them.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Loki asks, just above a whisper. 

Thor leans forward to press his lips against his brow, leaving a soft kiss there. Loki sighs.

“You can stay with me always,” is what Thor answers.

Loki rotates his wrist, a silent offering that Thor takes, and they tangle their fingers together. 

For now, it’s enough. 

Enough to crush Loki’s demons and unshaped memories.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @ angryzilla, on twitter @ spreadtheashes and on dreamwidth @ angryzilla.


End file.
